


[PODFIC] For The Honour Of The Division

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: English Accent, Gradually but Inexorably, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pub Quiz, Sherlock and John Get Drunk, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Lestrade wants to win the pub quiz, John wants to socialise Sherlock, and Sherlock just wants to get John drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For The Honour Of The Division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097785) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> A little light entertainment to calm beating hearts and shouty shouts!


End file.
